1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a virtual hiking apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a virtual hiking system and method by which a user can hike indoors while simulating the effect of actually hiking outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, many people use fitness centers to maintain their heath and body shape, and use bicycles on public roads. However, outdoor hiking exposes users to many dangerous potentials such as accidents.
Exercise machines such as stationary bicycles and running machines (treadmills) are provided indoors to prevent accidents while users exercise, and also help users to regularly exercise. The stationary bicycles are advantageous to physically weak or elderly people, as they lessen impact on the user's knees as compared to running machines. The stationary bicycles are also suitable for purposes of aerobic exercise and do not make users feel fatigued even after the user exercises for a long time, which promotes long periods of exercise.
However, since exercising can be rather uninteresting, it can be difficult to continue to exercise for a long period of time.
Specifically, while using stationary bicycles for a long time, users may become bored due to monotonous exercising motions and confined workout spaces, which can hinder exercise.
In order to solve these problems, it is necessary to increase the utility of a stationary bicycle so that the user can more easily exercise for a long time. Such apparatuses for this purpose have been developed. For example, map biking was developed for advertising or promotion to use bicycles as a life transportation means. Map biking is configured such that various units such as a microcontrollers are connected to a bicycle, to enable the bicycle to virtually travel around the downtown areas of Rio de Janeiro, Amsterdam and Tokyo, for example, by using Google StreetView™. Map biking is a game in which if a user pushes the pedals of a stationary bicycle, Google StreetView™ moves a target distance and the user accumulates items in the middle. However, map biking simply provides changing screens in StreetView, but does not provide other particular contents.
Ships is a Three-Dimentional (3D) game produced with Google Earth™ by an Information Technology (IT) company in New Zealand, in which a virtual ship navigates while performing a simulation. The game is produced such that when a user adjusts the direction of the ship by using the direction keys of a keyboard, a handle moves in response to movement of the ship. The user may select one of various ships. However, Ships was produced for promotion of the company, there was low interest in other aspects of the game, and Ships does not include an exercise function.
Tokyo Jogging pairs a Wiimote (a compound word of Wii™ and remote controller) produced by Wii™ and a Java® server through a Bluetooth® communication, and dynamically transfers Wiimote information to a server. Google Map API (Application Program Interface) was used to process a received response value by using JavaScript Object Notation with Padding (JSONP). According to the contents of Tokyo Jogging, Wiimote is put into a pocket, and accordingly a screen of Google StreetView™ proceeds forward when the user is in the act of running. A forward motion is manipulated through the Wiimote by using Google StreetView™. However, the game does not move the screen in real time, but instead generates buffering, which deteriorates the sensation.
There is a motorcycle racing game from SEGA®. In the game, a motorcycle device is swayed to a side where the weight of a user leans so that the user may feel the sensation of actually riding a motorcycle, and accordingly, a method of adjusting the direction of the motorcycle on the game is employed. The game is popular since people can experience riding a motorcycle. However, the gage realizes only leftward and rightward directions, and does realize an inclination or an impact. The speed of the motorcycle is adjusted by the throttle of a handle, and does not relate to exercise.
A three-axis motion platform system of SUN Aerosys Co. Ltd is a product mainly used in airplane or electric car simulators. The motion platform system makes a passenger feel as if they are actually riding in an airplane or an electric car and controls a motion such that a user may directly operate the system. In this aspect, the system is similar to a virtual hiking machine, but has no exercise function.